Robotic systems may be used for applications involving material handling, welding, assembly, and dispensing, among others. Over time, the manner in which these robotic systems operate is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, and more intuitive. As robotic systems become increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life, the need for robotic systems capable of working autonomously in various environments becomes apparent. Therefore, a demand for such robotic systems has helped open up a field of innovation in robot parts, sensing techniques, as well as component design and assembly.